User talk:Acer4666/Archive 2
Welcome to my talk page - feel free to leave a message below to ask about anything! You can visit the archive to view past discussions. Curtis Hey I noticed you never responded to my follow-up. Do you think I should change the page? --Alexisfan07 02:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, sorry I haven't access to a computer for a few days. Doesn't seem like anyone has any objections, so go ahead and change it!--Acer4666 (talk) 13:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sonny Saito Took me a minute to figure it out, but I realized that the actor you just added that info for, Sonny Saito, is one of the unconfirmed names on that Polish treasure trove website. How'd you make the connection... from this or a similar list, or some other method? If you'd like I have a boiled-down version of the Polish list, which should only contain the mystery names and exclude the obvious ones and the solved ones. 14:43, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yes indeed...from my old user:acer4666/random page which has my own boiled-down version of several lists I've found. If you could compare with yours from the Polish website and add any I've missed, that would be fantastic! :PS glad to see you back after a little hiatus - hope all's well and looking forward to more blue rook editing goodness in the future ;)--Acer4666 (talk) 14:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ooh also you may have missed this reply on the talk of that page about Manny Oliverez--Acer4666 (talk) 14:49, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Good job I want to thank for identifying Tony Donno and John Meier as the first 2 actors who's characters were killed by Jack Bauer. And if you want to know, I agree clearly you with you, with putting the pictures next to each other :) Good job. I always want to knew, who played them. --Station7 16:03, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :No problems, I always wondered too. Wish I could identify more season 1 stunt guys!--Acer4666 (talk) 17:56, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I hope I'm not asking to much from you, but can you find out if John Meier also appeared in season 6 of 24? Then he would be the only actor besides Kiefer Sutherland to appear in all seasons. --Station7 21:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) E-mail I sent you a message through the Wiki yesterday, but I don't know if you got it, and I also forgot to leave my e-mail address. Anyway, I don't mind putting it here. If you can, drop me a line, so I can ask you something. My e-mail is cjgiovannetti@hotmail.com. Thanks! Thief12 15:09, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Quote Hey, are you certain this quote came from that particular episode? I added some pics to his article, then read that quote, but I'm having a hell of a time finding it anyplace. 21:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, my bad - of course it's from episode 8, as the Palmer family talk before they go to the breakfast--Acer4666 (talk) 23:42, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Wendy Brown Got the picture from "Day 5: 12:00pm-1:00pm" --Mistertrouble189 06:29, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Pernell Harris Can you upload the picture from Pernell Harris from season 1 in which he arrests Nina Myers? I can't wait ;) --Station7 19:50, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Done - I was waiting until we decided how to treat the appearance, as we still need to decide if it's definitely the same character, and whether he's FBI or CTU. Feel free to join in the debate at Talk:Harris (Day 2)!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:56, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you. That looks good. I will think about it :) --Station7 20:30, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi, nice to meet you guys officially. I've been on the wikia for at least two months now but was slow to contribute. I can help with various parts, some of which are criminally forgotten about this show. I talked to Blue Rook as well but you seem to be the main big cheese in charge, who's got an interesting persona as well. I look forward to working with you and everyone else. --Gunman6 17:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you're right on the Tony Curran guy. I don't know why I thought it was the Conna stunt guy save for his Trek roles listed on the other wiki. He is credited for some early Day 8 episodes but other than that, I don't know if he doubled for Curran or not. I sorta doubt so though due to his face still being in frame when Jack flings that knife at him. Thank you for your many suggestions, advice and welcoming again. --Gunman6 18:07, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, Ellis indicates such a friendship with Kiefer in one of the featurettes for Hulu's "The Confession." If you can't find the video anymore, I'll remove it no problem. I just figured that since it wasn't a truly huge bit of information that it would be tame to include it like it was with the musicology section for Ellis.--Gunman6 21:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, no problem, just wasn't sure if it was speculation because they'd worked so much together. If he said that in an interview, that's cool!--Acer4666 (talk) 21:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Picture of TCG at pages Do you think it's a good idea to put the pictures from Conrad Haas and Robert Joseph from the TCG games? --Station7 21:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Where would you want to put them? The Robert Joseph one we pretty much have already, and the Conrad Haas one is of the wrong guy - but I suppose the haas one might be interesting to put in the BGIN mentioning the error. Is that what you meant?--Acer4666 (talk) 21:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Should we insert a game section combining both the videogame and actual collecting cards? That might solve the place to insert it.--Gunman6 22:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, indeed. It would have been great to see that the actor is not the same one as the one who portrayed Conrad Haas in Season 5. --Station7 08:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Cool, I'll upload it at some point. @Gunman, I'm not sure what the videogame has to do with this - both the characters are from Season 5, which was released after the videogame was made--Acer4666 (talk) 12:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) He mentioned TCG which last I checked, meant Trading Card Game so I figured if he wanted to add it, it could be in the same section as the videogame.--Gunman6 16:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I see - we don't need to do that, because it has it's own section, 24 Trading Card Game, which is separate from the videogame, 24: The Game--Acer4666 (talk) 16:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I apologize for still not being up to speed on the linking but that's all for now.--Gunman6 02:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mediawiki Dang it, you weren't suppose to see that. :-) It's for a module that may or may not be added to your wiki. I can't say more, but we would be because for permission before putting it live regardless. So there's no need to worry about it, for now. It's just to set up that page, but harms nothing. - Wagnike2 15:01, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :* Good to know, I'll remove it then. - Wagnike2 15:23, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ted Cofell You seem to be Mr. Editor. I recommend you check out the page for Ted Coffell from Day 1. There are links to non-existent pages all over the place. Not sure what to do about this Ted Cofell guy. Link to the actual Communist party of Yugoslavia or something? Sorry, that Coffell reply was me. --Gunman6 02:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :I've created pages for the redlinks - we didn't need to link to the actual communist party because as long as something is mentioned in the 24 canon (which this was, in the book Findings at CTU) we can make an in-universe page for it--Acer4666 (talk) 12:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Rayner Great discovery Acer. If love the page Rayner. It's absolutely a great discovery ;) --Station7 17:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Glad you like it! I noticed his name badge was kind of visible but couldn't be bothered to find it out and make a page, but then I was like...I know that actor! I hope we can find more season 2 appearances for him (which is why i didn't put him on Single-episode characters yet)--Acer4666 (talk) 12:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Mia Kirshner info : BTW, where did this site get the information about Bernard being a prankster while unintentionally upsetting Kirshner? Was it in a commentary for that Day 4 episode or what? That's a shame either way though since they're both nice guys.--Gunman6 21:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :: I presume it's from the Season 4 audio commentary - I can't check easily as the UK dvds have hardly any of the commentaries on them. They're all here if you want to check, my guess is it's from the ep 22 one--Acer4666 (talk) 21:08, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, it's funny though. While I don't mind listening to those, I have the DVDs and yet never bothered to listen to the commentaries until 24 Spoilers linked that page and sent it to me. I often listen to commentaries if they're in videos or that mp3 format. They're a great listen and yet I've rarely done that on actual DVD unless it was simply deleted scenes and explanations for being removed.--Gunman6 21:13, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Kill by main character? Several main characters have one kill during the series like Teri Bauer, Chloe O'Brian, Morris O'Brian, Charles Logan (although not being a main character at that time.), Martha Logan, maybe more... I'm not sure if it's notable at all. --Station7 15:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Not sure what that has to do with anything but are you proposing one big page where you list all the other recurring character's kills?--Gunman6 15:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC); :No, I don't believe it's especially notable information--Acer4666 (talk) 16:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::So it has to be removed on every page? --Station7 16:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Gunman6, no that's not what I mean. I mean if it should be included on every page of a main character? --Station7 16:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::It doesn't have to be, but I wouldn't have any objections if you wanted to--Acer4666 (talk) 16:47, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Again Again a great discovering Acer4666 and absolutely agree that this is Troy Gilbert as irate driver. This is the second time you discovered an actor who I already had my questions by who briefly showing during season 3. The first time was when you discovered about the first kills (John Meier and another actor) by Jack Bauer. I'm sorry that I will say this again, but I can't just agree about the Eric guy. Sorry, I have to say it. ;) Hope you understand it. --Station7 21:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :What's unsound with the Eric guy? He is credited for that season he's in so it should work out and this other discovery for Gilbert I trust since it's by such committed people here. I'm still wondering what stunts David Kilde performed for Day 3 though. Would he be the helicopter gunner with the SAW gun who attacks MI6 or just one of Saunder's men who picks up Chappelle's corpse?--Gunman6 23:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Glad we're agreed about Troy Gilbert as the driver, and it's good I've solved that mystery for you station7! :In regards to Eric, as I said I didn't want to revert the actor being added to him when the consensus on Talk:Erik Rondell was that it was the same guy. Me and William.Y.Fremont both (independently of each other) identified him as the same performer as Rondell's other roles, then we found out the character was given the same name as Rondell, hell Rondell is even experienced working with fire (see this)! But if you can make an argument on the talk page with specific details on why you think it's a different person (ie more specific than "the faces are different") then we can debate about it further. :In regards to David Kilde's imdb credits - I've found that the people who contribute/manage imdb are very careless about episode appearances, often getting the time right but the season wrong or putting am/pm the wrong way round. What I believe has happened in his case is both of these - they're put season 3 instead of 4, and am instead of pm, and they are talking about his 4-5pm & 5-6pm appearance as Adam/Jason--Acer4666 (talk) 23:37, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Really? I guess that adds up especially considering the coincidental numbers. That's a shame though to see that much effort wasted on a page for a site of that caliber. Why can't they pay attention to the background minions ...?--Gunman6 03:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) At the moment, the article for White explains that two different men portrayed him. They look like the same fellow to me though... 06:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Agree with Blue Rook about White. --Station7 (talk) 09:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry, have been away - about White, I'm pretty sure the guy in the car has a different face to Trace Cheramie. The fact that Bergen definitely switched performer from extra to stuntman, and the car scene was done on soundstage with poor man's process and the house scene was on location, made me think they switched both guys. ::Do you think that White in the car could be Trace Cheramie? They look different to me--Acer4666 (talk) 23:29, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :What are the sources confirming this again? Do we have better photos to compare side-by-side or a commentary?-- 01:09, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::For Bergen, I'm positive it's John Meier, and you can compare the photos in his gallery of roles to see that the guy who gets shot is him. But the man in the car has a completely different nose and hair, so they definitely switched his actor. ::For White, I noticed that imdb had Trace Cheramie listed as playing agent White, then I did this comparison with two shots of him at the house. But to me the guy in the car looks much older than Trace Cheramie. Do you think we've got some/all of the idents wrong? I've tried contacting Trace Cheramie but haven't got a reply--Acer4666 (talk) 12:07, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Fixing that dang background color Hi Acer4666. I noticed your post on the Wikia forum and am having similar problems concerning the background color on some of the wikis that I work on. If you don't mind my asking, how did you fix it? Is it something that can be adjusted on the MediaWiki:Monobook.css page or should I find one of the wikia gurus for help? I am terrible at coding and have not been able to find a solution myself. Andy advice you can give would be awesome!!!! --Brian Kurtz (talk) 13:48, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Ha! I copied the text from the edits you showed me and that seems to have done the trick. Awesome. Thank you so much!!!! You have made the Wiki a safer place for democracy. --Brian Kurtz (talk) 14:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Photos on this Wiki How can you fix those picture on a Wiki? I would love to know that so it can help my Wikis ;) --Station7 (talk) 22:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, I'm not sure what you are talking about - which pictures? Can you be more specific?--Acer4666 (talk) 22:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) John Meier picture Can you add a picture of John Meier as stunt driver for the character Chirtopher Henderson? :) --Station7 (talk) 18:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) User on here who's offended me : Hi, it's Gunman6 and do you remember that one guy who guys used to bicker with called ASHPD24? The one who always debated the killcounts. He and I coincidentally were on one site together called AllOuttaBubbleGum.com at one point and I later got rejected because the admins didn't like me there (rough crowd, rather not say). Anyway, he's been harrassing me over personal email all this time and I finally blocked the bastard (excuse my French). Seeming how he's really made nasty marks here and he's really hurt my feelings, is there any reason to keep him here especially when he's rarely on here? I'm not trying to be a martyr but damn is he awful. Very foul-mouthed and childish.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:25, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay I haven't had access to computer for a while. :Unfortunately any personal disagreements you have with ASHPD24 that have occurred somewhere other than this site are to be kept off this site, and you'll have to try to be civil in any dealings you have on here. He's contributed lots to the site, as have you, so there's no need to be banning anyone due to off-site drama. Hope you understand!--Acer4666 (talk) 19:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright and I did overreact I'll say but is there a way I can block him in case he decides to send me a vulgar PM? Life is too short in terms of being subjected to reading various people who don't even know you personally attempt to tear you a new one while not even debating the REAL way and instead doing a mindless attack.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:13, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :::The only way to send personal messages is on chat, and if that happens you can click on the person's name and select "block private messages"--Acer4666 (talk) 02:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well, in that case, it shouldn't matter since I'm never on chat. ;)--Gunman6 (talk) 02:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC) On vacation I have to say it, but I missed you in this site. You find so many times actors who has a role in 24 who already have 3 roles. Were you on vacation? If so, how was it? This site needs you ;) --Station7 (talk) 20:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Haha, yes I was away and didn't have computer access - sorry I forgot to say anything beforehand. It was very good thanks! Here's to finding more 24 actors together :)--Acer4666 (talk) 02:09, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Out-of-Universe? If I posted more information than needed, no offense taken, I understand since it happens but I thought it would be interesting to note how many bosses Jack Bauer had without making an obviously biased statement like "Best or Worst Boss of the series". What do you mean by this exactly? That it needs to go in a different section because I don't see how it's not relevant.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hey - check out our policy pages on the terms in universe and out of universe. Essentially, all character pages are written from an in-universe perspective, so stating that Jack Bauer only had 6 bosses cannot be put on them because we don't know how many he had - sure we (as an audience) only saw 6, but Jack Bauer may have had many more. Do you see the distinction? The articles are written as though they are real people and the fact we have seen certain parts of their life does not affect how we write about them.--Acer4666 (talk) 00:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :Gotcha. Been awhile and I tended to just distinct between film verse and real-life BTS verse. --Gunman6 (talk) 00:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Love it I absolutely love that you are creating articles from stuntperformers again. It's been a time ago that happened :( --Station7 (talk) 22:06, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! I often have little maybes and what-ifs on performers knocking around, so sometimes I get into the swing of checking them all out at the same time.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Considering adding next subpage It's been awihile sicne I've been back, and I wasn't looking forward to it because I'm having bad relations with one of your memebers, but I guess I'll talk to you about the next villains subpage since Blue Rook is out. I'm considering doing one, maybe for season 2, but I'd like to not make it dull reading, if you understand. --ASHPD24 (talk) 23:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, glad you're back! I hope nothing puts you off sticking around to contribute here. A Season 2 villains user subpage sounds like a great idea, as we haven't had one from that season yet - and the amount of villains throughout the season is fairly manageable if I remember rightly. For tips on writing it, I guess just include all the things about each villain you notice, and it doesn't always have to be serious and encyclopaedic - sometimes its better when its not! :If you need any help grabbing pics let me know - or if you want a hand with the smoky shootout in episodes 17 & 18, I have gone through and sorted out how many different people were there and how many times each one died (and they do die multiple times!). Weapons on 24/Season 2 may include some details about the people in those scenes.--Acer4666 (talk) 23:56, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks. I just started, here's the immediate entries. http://24.wikia.com/wiki/User:ASHPD24/Day_2_Bad_Guys I'll get to more after, it's a lot more fun to do it for the minor baddies who don't have a lot to go on and you can just make it all up for them. --ASHPD24 (talk) 08:58, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, I don't have my S2 DVDs handy, so it would help greatly for some pics. --ASHPD24 (talk) 09:05, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :I love the page already! When I have time I will try to grab some pics for the unnamed baddies and upload them so they can be used--Acer4666 (talk) 20:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC)